<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First-time-you-actually-noticed-you-talked-and-now-it’s-kinda-stuck-in-you-head. by A_total_nerdy_clod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999032">First-time-you-actually-noticed-you-talked-and-now-it’s-kinda-stuck-in-you-head.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod'>A_total_nerdy_clod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe I'll continue IDK, Middle School, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst meets Pearl kinda for the first time. When she was 12. While waiting for her drumming reharsal, where Pearl was to play the piano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), minor Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First-time-you-actually-noticed-you-talked-and-now-it’s-kinda-stuck-in-you-head.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I'm the worst when it comes to writing a summary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you talk is not exactly the first time. It’s more of a first-time-you-actually-noticed-you-talked-and-now-it’s-kinda-stuck-in-you-head.</p><p>Being in the same frickin’ school for what, seven years (?) makes you familiar with all the students you’ve grown together with. You knew Pearl, that is, knew of her existence. You also knew that she was talented in music and studies- which she was especially popular for. You knew that she had Garnet Red and Rose Quartz as her best buds. It’s not like you actually followed her or anything (yet), more of a- general knowledge situation- if you may. For proof, you tell your mind you also knew about Opal Turquoise, star archer and her group of friends which were Sardonynx and Sugilite (the school bully who you know after her horrendous acts , in reality, wraps the bandages and pleads for forgiveness from her victim, behind the school alleys. You are yet to learn about her twisted story). Yet today, the first time she actually stroke a conversation with you, your mind brings out everything you previously knew about Pearl, as if it were kept in a safe this whole time. It also brings back some moments you did talk. Like the one when it was one month after you first joined drum class and she asked for your register to note the previous days down homework, or a small chat (chat being a generous term) about who’s going to win the track event that year while you were waiting for your respective teachers for some reasons. This time however, it was the rehearsal of your instrumental competition. You of course weren’t nervous (you’re the rockstar!), because you knew your way around drums pretty well, but still your heartbeat escalated that day. Maybe you were nervous, you thought, and to shake it off, you looked if anyone was there to talk to you. You didn’t have any problems making friends in fact you’d proudly say you had plenty. But they were either not very musical or were sitting far away. As you were sitting on the farthest end of the row, you had only one direction to look- which in your case was right. And there you saw for the first time up close, Pearl.</p><p>Pearl probably had similar feelings that moment, for she actually said ‘Hi’. You bashfully returned it, and a very small talk about what you were going to play occurred. You got to know that Pearl used to play the Piano since she was young, and was playing a Chopin’s piece for the competition. You really had only a minute interest in classical stuff (not my problem, you think, that it sends me to sleep), but for the sake of keeping that conversation alive you ask her to further elaborate.</p><p>It turns out to be a huge mistake.</p><p>Not because it was boring or anything, rather it was the farthest thing from it. That was the problem. The way she spoke so animatedly with wonders flowing out of every fibre caught the attention of many, not necessarily in a good manner. But that wasn’t the case for you (it never will), for you thought it was pure magic how she poured out her passions. The others snickered, but your eyes were fixated on her pale face and slight pointy nose in slight awe. You were only twelve, so you didn’t think too much of it. Your life had just begun, and to fall in love was certainly not on your priority list. I mean, what could be more important in your life than pranking and hanging out with your friends and baseball and busting sick moves on drums, right?</p><p>But, deep in your mind, you know you’ve never found anyone more aesthetically pleasing than her, ever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Outside music class, waiting for extra credit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello Pearl” you started shyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello yourself Amethyst, what brings you here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The usual, extra credit and other shit” you looked at your nails. Jasper was right; they did need a good trim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amazing how you use such crude language to describe music. You must respect it so oh so much.” She replied a little harshly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah, say whatevs you wanna Princess. This ain’t gonna change the fact that I can rock out”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You do know that music is more than ‘rocking out’.” You look at her a bit sharply. The last thing you needed was a lecture on how to ‘respect’ and stuff. You already has had a ton of that thank you very much. Pearl put her hands up defensively, “I’m just saying. If you really want to appreciate music you should look at it in depth and respect it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And have a permanent stick up my ass? No thank you” you twirl your hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl looked downright infuriated. Luckily the teacher had come to attend to you both. But unluckily (because life loved her very much) only one teacher was present so both had to work side by side. When tyou got out Pearl looked absolutely exhausted and sweaty; her hair was a ruffled mess and droplets of sweat trickled down her face. You couldn’t stop gawking at her. Pearl just so happened to notice, and smugly asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See something you like Amethyst?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, with that totally not bold blush, look away indifferently “You mean your face? Psh… have you looked at a mirror sweetheart? No one would ever look at that pale mess”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It made your insides a little disturbed saying that, but you kinda had to .You couldn’t let her know that in your head, your thoughts screamed that if she had the choice, you would only look at that pale mess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was confusing, but you were thirteen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been three years. You’re almost fifteen.</p><p>At age fourteen and a little more than three quarters, you have had a massive hit of puberty. Maybe it was genetically or maybe you were obese, but either way you had shown the earliest show of a curvy figure and were probably the earliest who needed a sports bra. It wasn’t that due to this you had gained a lot of attention in fact, you had never been asked out or <em>liked</em>-liked by anybody, but you had your own little pleasurable time gawking at other’s figures in a completely non-pervetish manner now that you know how bodies gradually change. Others used to see you and ask questions about your figure and the drastic side effects, and due to this you used to have these really short, fleeting fantasies about how your friends would look like. None of her friends were naked (she was still young for god’s sake) but nevertheless, it was a nice how she pictured them. She would be happy if some of her friends would grow up to have good figures and even better, clearer hearts.</p><p>One constant in your life was Pearl. You still haven’t had a chance to be her friend, partially because a part of you was scared. She always seemed so daunting, so intimidating, to powerful with that intellect and witty comebacks. And did I mention that the reason why you aren’t friends is also due to the fact that she had used that same intelligence to shut you down terribly before? Yeah, probably should have mentioned that when you told why it was so scaring. (I mean, didn’t you get it? You know I’m not a nerd, getting scared of her full marks or the way she double-underlines every important thing, or the way her highlighter from her third pouch pocket seems to come up during Chemistry lessons…yeah).</p><p>The moments you did talk were awkward, for you had so very little in common, it was uncanny. She was so organised; every pencil was perfectly perpendicular to the colour co-ordinated notes, which were kept on a perfectly clean desk. While on the other hand yours truly was the literal definition of a mess. Your bag had bits of chits your friends used to pass on during classes where teachers droned on and on and probably a rotting fruit and your books had doodles of Lil’ Butler and Captain America’s shield. You didn’t exactly go well together no doubt.</p><p>So someone may ask- how exactly was Pearl a constant like you said before? Well, you didn’t quite get it. You were so bewildered why you noticed her in the midst of the wild crowd in front of the canteen, or when her name was called out or said during conversations your attention would perk up like a deer when she finds out a lion is following her, but it just does. Talking about it to your friends was a bad idea because one- they weren’t exactly the feels type (you weren’t either, but your insides just wanted to sort this absurdity once and for all) and two- god they were the worst teasers one could ask for. Once there was this guy who was speculated to like-like you, they went berserk. Whenever he was within earshot they would call him and put both in awkward positions. Luckily, he had to shift due to his parent’s jobs, so that subsided. You couldn’t let it out, couldn’t bear to make yourself a bigger joke than you already were in Pearl’s rose coloured eyes.</p><p>So imagine what a tangled mess you were in such Pearl was found out to be in a relationship with one of her best friends- Rose Quartz.</p><p>If you could picture a face to the definition of the word <strong><em>darling</em></strong>, her face would strike through every other she’d ever known. She is big, thick and curvy, and just beautiful. She is an activist, volleyball team captain and probably the next Head Girl. You had met plenty with her, and she was so, so nice and warm and friendly to you- towards everyone. She would help you with your homework sometimes, stand up for you because your impression is simply <em>splendid</em> in front of teachers, and you could see her doing the same for every other child.</p><p>You could see her face glowing even brighter with her new girlfriend.</p><p>Pearl, she looked as if she had just become an astronaut. You know it’s her dream because in one of your moderate conversations you shared your aspirations. Pearl looked in absolute bliss, gliding the floor more than walking. Holding the girl so tightly against her, running behind the alleys of the school without Garnet trailing, it was nerve wrecking.</p><p>You didn’t know why you sorta <em>loathed</em> Rose.</p><p>You didn’t know why you wanted to rip her head off and…nothing. Nothing that anyone else should know. You couldn’t figure out why you were so disappointed by not getting someone you couldn’t get because you were such a coward to even approach her without making a snarky comment to hide your emotions.</p><p>You were fifteen, your life had begun socially, and you were so majorly conflicted for the first time on what you feel.</p><p>But one thing you were sure of, you want to break free of her shells you built and just go talk to her. Just control yourself from doing something dumb and be at least a friend to someone so beautiful and, well, awesome.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a good idea to finally pray during school assemblies than play thumb fights with Jasper behind your backs, because you were going to a music festival with one other student as talented as you; only two students, you and Pearl, and no one but the teacher with you both.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Once you were both seated in the back of your teacher’s car and waited for her to get her belongings, you sucked your pride and started,</p><p>“Heya Pearl”</p><p>You looked outside. It was too late to abort. It was as if you had started the game without reading the instructions. You internally hit yourself, why would she be interested?</p><p>“Greetings, Amethyst”</p><p>You had to really resist from covering your face.</p><p>“So, um, how’s it hanging?”</p><p>“Pretty well, and how about you?”</p><p>“Rocking as usual”</p><p>Maybe you should have asked something else with it, but the awkward silence had gotten its residence there.</p><p>You were startled when Pearl asked</p><p>“Amethyst, can you keep secrets?”</p><p>“I’m the best” you never had a chance to keep such a presumably groundbreaking one, but you’re sure you could.</p><p>“It’s just, Rose and I are just- drifting away”</p><p>“Mhm?” you ask, wanting, needing to know more.</p><p>“Yeah, I love her dearly, I really do. But, I reckon she feels the same way. It’s just absurd these days, being with her” she trailed off, turning read.</p><p>You didn’t know what in the hell to do.</p><p>If you were in a movie, all suave and confident with better looks and definitely a better figure, you would trail your hand on the fabric of the car and gingerly touch your hands, and she would intertwine your fingers and give you one of her angelic smiles. And then she would forget all about her and look at your gorgeous self.</p><p>But you weren’t, and you had no right to touch someone who wasn’t yours. What if she freaked out? What if she repelled and then told the whole fucking school that you tried to have any sort contact when she was dating and in love with someone else?</p><p>You instead spoke “Look, I don’t know much about you and Rose, but what I do know is that I am a total troublemaker who is not in the good books of any teacher. And she stills stands up for me, helps me, tries to make me a better person. And she does the same with everyone, from the nerdiest nerd to the baddest bitch”</p><p>Pearl rolled her eyes at your vocabulary, but you let it slide off. Somehow, judging by the way you thought you felt about her. it was probably not a good idea to let Rose shine. But you weren't no sham! If they were good together and Rose was the literal embodiment of Heaven's Angel, you couldn't escape from the truth. </p><p>“I presume she’ll always love you. She has more love than what should be legal in her heart, at least I think I do; unless she is some sort of drug dealer or criminal then you better tell me girl”</p><p>You really thought she would be offended at your latest comment, but instead she laughed that tinkling, sweet, melodious laughter.</p><p>“But honestly Pearl, stuff happens in relationships. You just need to let it go, like Elsa”</p><p>“Who’s Elsa?”</p><p>“Um, the sexy heroine in Frozen?” you said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (it was).</p><p>“I haven’t watched that movie”</p><p>“You WHAT!?” you couldn’t help but scream in disbelief. What kind of boomer hasn’t watched that?</p><p>“You sure you haven’t? You know, the girl and her sister who shuts her out, then a ball comes and she falls in love with a guy who turns out to be a fraud? Then she…”</p><p>“Pretty sure I haven’t” she says, embarrassed, playing with her thumbs. You really ask whoever is controlling her to stop making her so fucking cute.</p><p>“Well, it’s a nice movie” you say timidly.</p><p>“I’m sure it is”</p><p>“What kind of movies do you like?” you ask, obviously curious.</p><p>“Well, I am not too big on movies. I tend to lean towards theatrical productions. But I have watched Gravity, Interstellar,”</p><p>You couldn’t help yourself “I’m sorry what? All I heard was nerd, nerd, Inter-nerd, nerd…”</p><p>She squawked “Well, your taste is movies is hardly better. I don’t comment on your childish or possibly perverted choices”</p><p>“Well sweetheart. You watch stuff like this for fun, not to nerd out more than you do in school. It’s hard dealing with Physics and Shakespearean literature during school; I don’t have to take it home during relaxation thank you”</p><p>“Well, they are fun!” she defended.</p><p>“Listen to me darling-“</p><p>“Stop with the names”</p><p>You grin mischievously, thoroughly enjoying your banter “Okay babe” she gave an annoyed grunt “Now, aren’t you fed up with doing the same genre of things the whole 24 hours? Don’t you want a change in pace?”</p><p>“I do play the piano”</p><p>“Again, a nerd thing to do. Listen honeydrops” her stature was about to break and you knew she was triggered every time you said it, but it was just so hella endearing! You couldn’t do it school in front of your buds “I’m not saying being a nerd is a bad thing, not at all. You get to go to these universities and colleges that need the biggest brains possible. Then you can go invent something new and make a trillion bucks out of it and then own five penthouses and dogs and swimming pools. But you gotta have a lil’ difference in your funky flow. You’re gonna be bored eating the same stuff every day, you need multicuisine in your life baby!”</p><p>“You’re one to speak, you haven’t even tried these movies”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Um, you-“ you had won “You give a vibe”</p><p>That really stroke a nerve “Bold of you to say I’m dumb when you don’t even know me”</p><p>You could see Pearl trying to defend herself again, but then she gave a sad sigh. You, angrily, looked away. Why did everyone think you were not smart? Why did everyone think you were the dumbest creature there?</p><p>“I’m sorry Amethyst” you heard her, and every anger melted within you. You felt your face heating up so, so much.</p><p>“That was rather shallow of me”</p><p>“No prob bob! You are dealing with deep shit. I can understand” Why was it so easy to forgive her?</p><p>“But still-“</p><p>“Listen, if it makes you feel better, why don’t we have a bet?”</p><p>“Huh?” she asked, her confused face looking downright adorable.</p><p>“If you get a greater rank, I watch whatever you want to with you. If I do, you watch whatever I want”</p><p>“Let me see…” she said, rubbing her chin, but you had a knack you knew what she was about to say.</p><p>“The deal’s on”</p><p>That day, you sat with her throughout the festival. You made silly judgements about the contestants-</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Oh Amethyst, did you see his bridge? That was so off tune!”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Amethyst, are you sure the girl knows beat?”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Amethyst, I’m sure your drums are much better than all of them combined” (that one stuck with you for the longest time)</span> </em>
</p><p>You enjoyed a lot of food-</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Amethyst, I love pie, though I’m rarely ever hungry”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Amethyst, I know it’s rather selfish of me, but can I have some change?”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“How can you eat meat?”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">‘You’ve got food on your face” (her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were slight squinted in humour; you wanted to paint that priceless expression on a canvas, though it would be impossible to capture it. It’s still fresh in your mind)</span> </em>
</p><p>You cheered for each other-</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Amethyst, I sincerely hope you do well”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Amethyst, that was so unbelievably good! You were so in sync with the instrumental background. I would say you slipped a little in between, but you came back with a bang!”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“If I were to learn this, it would be from you”</span> </em>
</p><p>And when you brought home the third prize and she got a consolation, the words still ring in your ear</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">“You were marvellous! You deserved it, for good reason. So, when would we see the movie?”</span> </em>
</p><p>You were taken aback. You didn’t think she was serious! You stuttered like a total dork</p><p>“U-um well, y-you kn-n-n-ow, anywh-e-ere you wanna. I don’t car- MIND!” God, get a grip on yourself. Why were you about to tell her you didn’t care?</p><p>“Great” she piped, “I’ll invite you to my house, I do have a full Netflix subscription! Next Saturday, at noon. Give me your phone number, I’ll send you the address”</p><p>You were so shocked that you fumbled over your pockets and dropped the phone when you were about to hand it to her. It ended with your screen guard suffering from a small crack.</p><p>“I look forward to it” Pearl chided, and you saw the familiar school building just ahead of you</p><p>"And Amethyst,"</p><p>"Yes" you say, befuddled at what other thing could she possibly ask.</p><p>"Thanks, for listening to my small rant. It was rather stupid" she looked shy.</p><p>"Nah it's no problem sugarcakes"</p><p>"Oh you..ugh...but still, I, as they say, really owe one to you, I really do. If only you could stop with the names" she chuckled once you went out of the vehicle, before rushing to Rose’s open arms.</p><p>The hurt in your heart came back with a pang, but you didn’t mind it now. You had more than your fair share of her contagious smiles and heart melting adorableness  (gosh Pearl, I used to be cool!)</p><p>Things were kinda looking up for you.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!<br/>This shit was in my folders for the longest time, so I was like why not post it? It took a few to edit it, but this is my writing from freer times in 2019. Those were the days :p</p><p>What do ya think guys? I might continue, but idk...maybe its best to keep it a oneshot.<br/>Please leave comments and kudos!! And keep safe ya'll!<br/>And to people who are following the other story. I'm halfway through the new chapter. So be on the lookout :p<br/>Thanks and have an awesome day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>